Valentine's Day Special 2005
by Mama Yuki-san
Summary: Just a cute little pice of fluff I spit out about 8 days before the actual Vday. a certain perfect soldier wants to feel...but nomatter how hard he tries he cannot find one who makes him feel the way he wants to...until he watches TV... suprise pairing!


Author's Note: Ok, wow…I put this out the same day as the second chapter of "Unfaded", so I never want to hear about not updating again, k? just kidding. If all my loyal reviewers hadn't gotten on to me, I wouldn't have written so much anyway! I loved writing this, one because I love writing in first person, and two because I have a mini-self insertion. The girls are me and my darling, wonderful fiancé, Dragonfire. I love you Koala-Kun!

Anyway, this is also my V-day special, so enjoy the cuteness! Oh yeah, Pairing is a secret ha-ha you don't get to know just yet!

Warnings: Heero OOC. He's very naive and cute in this fic, and yet broody at the same time. Semi-Angst because of a couple of little things, and mostly fluffy and cute. Wow, me, fluffy? Go figure P

This could possibly become part of a three-part arc…:hintreviewhint:

* * *

**!the Yaoi Diner!**

**Valentine's Day special**

**"_A soldier's heart" _**

_**price:one dreamy blonde**_

I always do this. Ever since the real Heero Yuy died, I have been looking for this one thing, but missions and duties got in the way. Now I find myself free. No more missions, no more Dr. J, no more anything. Not even a war to fight in. Yet, I still can't find it.

I thought I had it with Duo, and then I thought I had it with Trowa, but neither was really it. I wanted the feeling I got when I looked at him. When I first looked at the real Heero and my heart jumped up into my throat. I couldn't breath; I couldn't think straight…Whatever that feeling is called…that is what I want…

So why can't I have it?

I stand at the edge of a pond and watch two young women sitting on the other side of it. A shorter one with equally short black hair rests her head on a taller, but more slender red-head's shoulder. Both girls have out sketchpads, one focused on the dog across the pond playing with an angry duck, the other focused on the people around her, catching the eye of a little boy, or the arm and shoulder of a young woman. I smile across the lake at them, as a glimmer of the feeling I want hits my chest. They must have it. Yes, they are experiencing that feeling I want. Why do they get it, and I can't have it? Why is it that everyone gets to be this way but me?

I throw a rock across the water, startling the two women out of their reverie. I turn to leave, and the black haired girl only catches a glimpse of my face, but says nothing to me. All the better that way. I prefer to ignore those who have it. It makes it easier to forget that I don't…

After 34 minutes of walking. I return to my apartment, exhausted and depressed. At least, I think that's what the emotion is called...all I know is I don't like it at all.

I throw my coat onto the couch and flop down on it. Gods this day has sucked.

It is now that my roommate, Wu Fei, chooses to state the obvious.

"Bad day, Heero?" He asks as he picks up my coat and hangs it up on the hall tree by the door. He's turning himself into a damn housewife, I tell you. I turn on the TV, and immediately I am met with the face of a familiar face.

The radiant blond man is standing at the end of a long, ornate table, speaking to many other men of equal to twice his age. There is no voice to what he says, only the reporter babbling nonsense about post-war preparations. I find myself leaning up to look at the Television and wishing I could hear what the blonde man is saying. I have never really seen him in this light, and he truly his charming. His blond hair lain perfectly, it looks soft enough to touch. His eyes are so warm, yet strong as well. I want to drown in them, I want to die in them…this is it, that feeling…

I have to find him.

I jump up from the couch and run back to the door. Wu Fei grabs my arm on the way by, and I try to shrug it off, but his grip is persistent. He knows what I am thinking

"Are you sure, Heero?" He asks me. I mentally flash back to a time I thought I had this feeling with him. Now I am thankful that I realized it was not the same, or I might have lost the amazing friend I have now. I nod to him, and his smile is all the more encouragement I need. I curtly kiss his cheek on my way out the door, locking it behind me. I must find him, but I must also keep my best friend/housemaid safe.

I run down the stairs and out into the street, grabbing my bike on the way. I know it sounds so fool-hardy, but I can't live without that feeling. Just a taste of it when seeing his gorgeous face is just not enough. I have to find him…I have to have him!

My heart begins to pound, though I don't know if it is from fear, anticipation, or just the sheer stress of all this. My world is spinning as the bike I ride moves faster than most of the cars coming up behind me. God, I have to make it before he leaves the colony court (1). What if I never see him again? What if this feeling is gone forever?

Tears begin to stream down my face and my feet are flying on the pedals as I pull up in front of the colony court.

I jump off of my pike, leaving the hunk of metal and rubber forgotten on the ground. It's not half as important as this. I burst through the doors and up the stairs, guards chasing me the whole way. I silently pray they don't catch me. I don't have the strength to fight them off anymore, nor the ammo I used to pack with me. I do have a gun, but I doubt its bullets would hurt…unless I got them in the eye (2)

My simple musings stop as I reach the room I knew him to be in and burst in the door. I seem to have startles him as he stands abruptly from his desk. I also find myself relieve to find that the room is completely empty save for him. I don't think I would have ever forgiven myself if I were to have burst in on television.

I bolt over and sit on the same table I had seen on the television not that long ago and do the only thing I know to do when I get this feeling. I wrap my arms around the man's neck and kiss him.

At first it feels as though he is frozen, and I realize I have scared him. I pull back only a bit and make the kiss a little gentler and a lot less demanding. He seems to take well to this as he elects to deepen the kiss, his tongue playing with my lips.

I feel a twinge in my side, and pull away sharply, God, just when I was having fun…

I attempt to run off again, but he wraps his arms around my waist and holds me still "It's alright men, He's welcome here"

I can't help but laugh a little as the befuddled and, in some cases, disgusted guards leave. However, I stop when I notice something…he's looking at me… Oh my god he's looking at me! I can't help but feel like a boy-charmed schoolgirl as he kisses my cheek

"I'm glad you came, Heero." He whispers to me as his tongue traces my earlobe. I shiver and my arms wrap tighter around his neck. I lean away again, this time to look at and admire him. Gods, I knew the man was beautiful, but I've never seen him close up like this. It has always been on the television or over a vid-screen. Never face to face… nose to nose…lips to ever so soft and loving lips…

That's it! That's the emotion! It's the one that has truly driven me through the war. Love is what I wanted to bad I could taste it…and now I understand that love is why I chased this man through hell and back. Why I tried to save him, whether Ally or Enemy. Why I just couldn't believe that he could really be dead …

"Wait…" I ask, and he pauses in his path down my neck. Though what he does to me is pure and essential heaven, I can't hold this in anymore…

"What is it, Hee-chan?" He says in a husky voice. I pause at the pet name he gives me and blush ever so slightly.

"I…I need you to know before we go on…I…I love you" My voice is shaky, and even I can't deny that I am Nervous as he leans down and touches his forehead to mine

"Good…because I love you too, Hee-chan…"

I smile the biggest smile I have ever smiled in my life and jump onto him, my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, and kiss him passionately. Yes…yes! This IS the feeling I want! My heart flutters in my chest, my blood is on fire, and I feel so dizzy that I could walk better drunk!

This feeling is better than what the real Heero gave me! This feeling is beyond anything I've felt before! I never want to let go of this man, never ever!

My heart sinks a little as he lifts me off of him, but the feeling quickly resurfaces as he carries me out of his office and down into the main lobby. I can't help but laugh at the befuddled, annoyed, and outright scarred faces I see as he carries me right through the building, Cameras of various reporters flashing, and microphones being shoved into my lover's face. I start to feel a little nervous, but my love leans down and winks at me before he looks back up at the crowd of reporters in front of us, anxious to get a juicy bit of political gossip. He grins at the reporters and announces quite loudly into one of the microphones, "I have just found the true love of my life, this man in my arms. I am going to go home now and make love to him. Until tomorrow, my loyal ass-kissers"

He then carefully makes a bow, which seems difficult with me in my arms, and leaves the building. The reporters follow us all the way out to His car as he tosses me into the passenger seat. He crawls across my lap and into the driver's seat with odd ease for a man so much larger than me, and before he's even fully in the seat, the car is running, and we are flying down the road towards the shuttle station, where we will soon be headed down to earth. He stops at my apartment, and lets me go upstairs and get my things. I do without a second thought. I have found the feeling, so why would I not go with him willingly? As I hastily unlock the door and throw it open, Wu Fei is already standing there with my bags packed. He smiles at me in a knowing manor, and I give him the last hug I will be able to give him for a very long time. Who knows when I will see him again?

Here comes that other feeling…the one I don't like…I feel a few tears drip down onto Wu Fei's white blazer coat. He leans back from me and wipes the tears off of my eyes, neglecting the ones staining his blazer

"Heero…He's in town every weekend… he's only on TV for special occasions…"

My Eyes light up again and I hug him so tight I wonder if I might pop his head off. As I let go, I can't help but grin and kiss him on the cheek again "then I will see you this next weekend, Wu Fei…the best mommy I could ask for" I give him a chiding grin as he slaps my arm and shoos me out the door.

As I run…no, I think I might even be skipping down the stairs, I come across a thought that hadn't hit me until this very moment. It is Valentine's Day…and I finally have a valentine…

As I exit the apartment building, I don't see his car where I left it. Then I notice him pull around again, this time with roses and a small brown teddy bear in the passenger seat. I feel tears brimming in my eyes as I climb in, toss my bag over the seat, and hug the stuffing out of the bear. The feeling is really mine again! I set my head on my beloved's shoulder as he drives us on to the shuttle station. I wave out the window to Wu Fei as he stands waving back on the balcony.

I feel tears sting my eyes again, but this time, they are tears that signify that feeling…that amazing feeling…and now I know exactly what it is…

"You have made my world complete…I love you Milliardo Peacecraft"

My love simply smiles at me and kisses my forehead as we speed off in his car towards the rest of our lives, together forever.

* * *

(1): Ok, so I made that part up. Sue me, ok? I don't know if there is any specific government house on each colony that he could be at, but if you know, feel free to tell me and I'll fix it xx;;;

(2) Hey, Heero could have sense of humor…yeah, I know it's kind of randomly inserted, but damnit I thought it was funny… no, I don't have ADH…:chases a plastic bag overhead: come back! Come back!

Well, that was fun and also worth the bag of strawberry pocky I sacrificed to my muse…Chibi-ryuichi luffs his pocky

Ryu-chan: POCKY GIVE ME!

Panda:sighs:this is what I get for listening to only Gravitation music for three days straight…


End file.
